An Adventure
by 115Saber501
Summary: A young Imperial named Maka Albarn wakes up one day on a prisoner carriage in Skyrim. What she doesn't know is what lies ahead when the Imperial Legion brings her and a bunch of Nord rebels to Helgen for an execution. AU. T for now.


**I do not own Soul Eater or The Elder Scrolls!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Unbound (Where does it all begin?)  
**

At first, she felt cold, then Maka's vision was blurry as she woke up. She noticed her hands were strapped together. She began looking around to see she was on a prisoner carriage. She turned to see a man – no, a teen - in a blue tunic with white hair. As her sight started to return to normal, the boy in front of her looked up.

"Hey." He got her attention, "You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same with us, and that thief over there."

She turned to see a dirty brown haired man with bound hands like her.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." He said in an upset tone of voice. "Skyrim was fine until you came along."

_Skyrim?_ She thought._ The Nord country?_ _How did I get here?_

"The Empire was nice and lazy. If they weren't looking for you, I could have taken that horse and been half way to Hammerfell."

"You!" The thief caught her attention, "We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Imperials want."

_Storm…cloaks?_ She looked over to the white-haired Nord.

"We're all bound together now, thief." He told him.

"Shut up back there!" She heard a voice from the front of the carriage. She could tell he was Imperial from the accent.

"What's wrong with him?" She heard the thief.

She looked over to see another Nord in a fur-trimmed coat and a piece of cloth wrapped around his chin. What really caught her mind were the three strange stripes on the side of his hair.

"Watch your mouth! That's Death Stormcloak! The true High King!" The one across her shouted.

"Death… the Kid? Jarl of Windhelm?" He asked. "You're the leader of the rebellion." "But if they'd captured you… Oh gods! Where are they taking us?"

Maka became confused. She didn't know anything about what was happening at all.

"I don't know where to." Said the white-haired kid. "But Sovngrade awaits."

"General Tullius, Sir! The headsman is waiting!" She heard an Imperial Soldier yell out.

_The Headsman? Does that mean...?_

"Good. Let's get this over with."

"Divines! Please help me!" The thief panicked.

"Look at that. General Tullius, Military Governor. And the Thalmor are here too."

_Tullius? He's one of the Empire's greatest commanders. What's he doing here?_

She looked around to see a man telling his child to head into a house and noticed the carriage started to slow down.

The thief began to panic more. "Wait! Why are we stopping?"

"Hmph. What do you think? It's the end of the line for us."

"You have to tell them! We're not with you!"

"Face your death with courage, thief."

"Seriously! We're not rebels!"

An Imperial Captain spoke up to everyone, "Step up to the block as soon as your name is called."

The boy next to her remarked as he jumped down, "Empire loves their damn list."

* * *

A Nord in an Imperial uniform took out a piece of paper and a quill. "Death Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

"It was an honor, Kid."

"Soul Evans, of Riverwood."

The white-haired Nord began walking towards the block.

_Soul? That's his name?_

"Lokir, of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir protested as he began to run away.

"Halt!" The Captain shouted, "Archers!"

As the thief made his way past some guards, an Imperial archer took out a bow and launched an arrow at him. He would have almost made it if the arrow didn't impale him in his spine.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Captain taunted.

"Wait, you there." The soldier called out to her.

She looked up to the soldier and pointed to herself.

"Yes you. Step forward."

He asked as she walked up closer, "Who… are you?"

She sighed. "My name is Maka Albarn. I was born in the city of Kvatch, Cyrodiil."

"Where the Oblivion Crisis started?" She nodded.

The soldier sighed as he looked back on the list. "You're far from the Imperial City, Girl. What are you doing out here in Skyrim?"

She spoke under her breath, "I wish I knew."

The soldier looked over to the captain. "What should we do? She's not on the list."

The Captain placed her hands on her waist, "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

Maka gasped at what she heard.

"By your orders, Captain." The soldier started. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodiil."

"Follow the captain, prisoner." She nodded as a tear went down her face.

She walked up and found herself standing next to, who she could infer were, the 'Stormcloaks'.

She also saw Tullius in front of the Nord named 'Death'.

"Death Stormcloak." He started. "You know, some here in Helgan call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his own king and claim his throne for himself."

Despite being gagged and not the same height as the Imperial, the young Jarl grunted at him angrily.

"You started this war! You plunged Skyrim into chaos. But now the Empire is going put you down and restore the piece." He stopped speaking when there was a strange roar from the mountains.

"What was that?" asked a soldier.

"It's nothing. Carry on." The general ordered.

"Yes, General Tullius." The captain nodded. "Give them their last rites."

As signaled, a priestess of Arkay began a burial rite. But Maka didn't pay attention. She was thinking how she'll share the same fate as her parents: execution. But this time, by the Empire.

Soul looked over to the girl. _How could those Legion dogs execute an innocent girl?_

Both of their thoughts were interrupted as a Stormcloak walked up to the chopping block, interrupting the Priestess.

"For the love of Talos. Shut up, and let's get this over with." He complained as he stood in front of the block.

As the priestess walked away, the captain stepped up beside him.

Impatient, the Nord ranted, "Come on! I haven't got all morning!"

He was pushed onto his knees and his head placed down, and as the headsman raised his axe, the Soldier's last words were, "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?"

Maka turned away as his head rolled away from his lifeless body.

Soul commented on his dead kinsman, "Fearless in death, as he was in life."

"Next! The renegade from Cyrodiil!" The captain pointed.

She looked up as another tear rolled down her face. Everyone looked back up as they heard another roar from the mountains.

"There it is again." The same soldier said. "Did you hear that?"

The captain angrily ordered, "I said: Next prisoner."

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." The soldier said.

She slowly stepped up to the block. Like with the Nord, the captain pushed her down to get chopped. She looked at the headsman as he raised his axe when the roaring was heard again. She looked off in the distance and saw something flying in the sky. It flew closer towards the village, with its roar getting loader.

She heard Tullius yelling, "What in Oblivion is that?"

An Imperial soldier shouted, "It's in the clouds!"

The creature landed on a tower in front of the crowd, and caused the ground to shake, and the headsman fell back, dropping his axe.

A Stormcloak began screaming, "DRAGON!"

As she got a look at the dragon, it roared, then the sky began filling with red clouds. It roared again and the headsman was flung over. Maka was also staggered and her face was in the ground. All she could hear was Tullius yelling at soldiers to fight the dragon.

She thought she would still die until she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey, you there! Come on and get up! The gods won't give us another chance! Hurry!" Soul called out.

She got up with her hands still tied up, and saw a bunch of flaming rocks fall out of the sky. She made her way to the tower Soul was in. He helped her in then closed the door. She sat down and saw more Stormcloaks in the tower.

Soul then spoke to someone. "Jarl, what was that thing? Could the legends be true?"

She saw Death didn't have the gag on his face.

He replied to Soul, "Legends don't burn down villages." He looked out of a window and turned back, "We need to move. Now!"

Soul grabbed Maka's arm to pull her up. "Come on. This way, friend."

He helped her up the stair case and saw another Stormcloak in front of a pile of bricks.

"All we need to do is just move these rocks and-" He was interrupted as a hole was blown though the wall, and the rubble crushed him.

The dragon then poked his head in and started breathing fire, burning the corpse. Soul pushed Maka back so they wouldn't get scorched. They looked out of the hole as the beast flew away from the tower. Soul noticed an old inn with a blown out roof.

"See the inn on the other side?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

He patted her back and pointed, "Jump through the roof to get on the other side."

She looked down, and took the leap. Her feet almost landed in the fire, but she safely made it.

"What about you?" She turned back.

Soul panted, "We'll catch up as soon as we can. Just go!"

She made her way through the burning inn, and jumped down to see the same Imperial soldier from before calling out a boy in the open area.

"You need to get over here, now!"

The boy made his way to the soldier obediently.

"Gods! Everyone get back!"

The dragon landed on the ground and started burning a man on the dirt.

"Gunnar. Take care of the boy. I have to join general Tullius and join the defense."

The old man he spoke to nodded as the dragon flew away, "Gods guide you, Wes."

He looked over to Maka, "Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!"

She followed him until they got to a large wall. The dragon landed above them, but didn't take notice at them.

"Stay close to the wall!" Wes yelled.

The dragon started burning down more Imperials that tried to fight it.

Flying overhead, the dragon began to speak, **"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!"**

Running with Wes, Maka saw Tullius with Imperial mages who were hurling fireballs at the dragon.

"Wes! Head to the keep soldier! We are leaving!" He commanded.

Maka saw Wes run away, and looked back to see Tullius yell, "Maka! Run! Now!"

She ran with a thought in her mind. _How does he know me?_

The dragon then landed in front of some Imperial, and from what Maka could hear, the beast roared something strange.

**FUS… RO DAH!**

The soldiers in front were flung across the air. Another soldier came to slash it, only to get grappled by the teeth of the dragon.

She caught up with Wes to see Soul with a war axe in his hand.

"Soul, you damn traitor! Out of my way!" Wes yelled.

"We're escaping, Wes. There's no stopping us this time!"

He looked up to see the dragon grabbing an archer and threw him past the keep.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngrade!"

They both ran across each other to the doorways to the keep.

Soul signaled Maka, "Come on, this way!"

She followed him so they could escape.

* * *

They both made it and managed to quickly catch their breath. Maka sat down to calm herself down while Soul looked over and saw the corpse of another Stormcloak.

"We'll meet again in Sovngrade…" He stood up and checked Maka. "You alright?"

She nodded.

"Well. That definitely was a dragon. Just like those old stories. I'm not sure who else made it, but we need to get out of here fast."

"Yeah. That sounds good." She softly said.

Soul pulled out a dagger. "Come here. Let me get those bindings off."

She stood up and raised her arms so he then cut the wraps on her wrists.

"You should take Gunjar's gear. He won't need it anymore." He then walked over to a closed gate. "I'm gonna see if I can get this open."

She managed to take the dirty tunic off herself and removed the boots and the cuirass from the corpse. She put the boots on, then as she was placing the blue armor piece on, Soul looked back from the gate.

"This thing's locked, I…" He didn't notice that Maka was still changing into the armor and caught a glimpse of her long slim legs.

She placed the rest over her knees and saw he had stopped speaking.

"The gate's not opening?" She asked, almost oblivious.

Soul stuttered, "Uh… Ye-yeah… It's locked, I think…"

"I'll go check this one then." She stood up, "Oh and uh… Your nose is bleeding."

He took notice, and wiped it off with his arm.

Maka budged the wooden gate with her hands. It did not move.

"Hmm. Can't open it from this side." She said as Soul walked up next to her.

Just then, they started hearing the clanking of armor. Soul noticed two figures running towards the gate.

"It's the Imperials. Take cover!" He pushed her aside the wall next to the gate.

As they were out of sight, Soul pulled out two war axes ready to fight.

The Imperial captain ordered the soldier, "Get this open, now!"

As they stepped in, Soul charged at them, "Imperial dogs!"

He chopped down the soldier, and went for the captain, who then staggered him with her sword. She went for a strike, when Maka shot a bolt of lightning at the captain. Hit from the blast, her lifeless body flew into the wall.

Soul finally caught his balance and noticed her use of magic.

"Know a little magic, huh?" He asked as he sheathed his axes.

Maka replied with a little smile. "My mother taught me a bit of things."

"Well, I think one of these Imperials might have a key for the gate over there."

He checked the captain's pocket and they went over to unlock the gate.

As they made their way, they found themselves in an empty hallway, then as they started to see people on the other side. But when Soul stepped forward, stones and rubble fell, blocking the path.

"Damn it. That dragon doesn't give up easy."

He opened a door in front of them and saw two more Imperials.

"Come on, we need to move now. The dragon's burning everything to the ground."

"Let me just get some potions out of these barrels."

Soul and Maka charged at them.

"Freedom or Sovngrade!" Soul cried.

One was chopped down by Soul, while the other was electrocuted by Maka.

She noticed the barrel the soldier was trying to open up. "Let me see if there's anything in here."

"Fine. Just don't take too long."

She only found from what she could tell were some small health and stamina potions.

Soul opened the next door and further in the hallway he saw something disturbing.

"Troll's blood, it's a torture room."

They both saw two Imperials and two Stormcloaks fighting, so they joined in. Soul took a strike at a soldier who just killed one Stormcloak with his mace, while Maka battled the torturer with magic. Both were dead, with a female Stormcloak still breathing.

"Was the Jarl with you?" Soul asked.

"No." She replied as she sheathed her greatsword, "We just ran in here when the dragon started attacking."

Maka turned her head and saw a dead mage in one of the cages. She walked up to it and tried to get it open.

"It's locked." Soul handed her some lockpicks. "Here, use these."

She got it open with no problem. After gathering some of the equipment the mage had, she grabbed a knapsack to keep some of her things in. The group went further, and saw a group of Imperials.

"Our orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives." An officer said.

A soldier panicked, "I'm not waiting to get killed by a dragon."

The three charged in to fight. They were no problem for our group.

The Stormcloak soldier sheathed her sword and stood back. "I'll stay here and wait for the Jarl. Talos guide the both of you."

* * *

Making their way through the caves, they ran into a nest of Frostbite Spiders.

Maka was startled at the sight but saw Soul charging in with his war axes and chopped down three spiders all at once. A larger spider snuck up from behind him about to poison him. Maka took notice and shocked the spider.

"I hate those things. Too many eyes, ya know?" Soul said sheathing his axes.

Maka slightly laughed.

Further down into the cave, Soul saw a bear sleeping. He immediately crouched down. He stopped Maka in her tracks.

"Hold up. There's a bear, see her?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to handle her right now. Let's just sneak past and get going."

She followed him as he started to move slowly.

"Easy... Almost there..."

Once they made it past a corner, they were safe.

"Phew! That was close." Maka said.

As soon Soul saw light, he smiled. "Ha ha! I knew we'd make it!"

Maka rubbed her eyes when the sun shined on her. Soul took a few steps then heard roaring.

"Wait!"

The same dragon started to fly away and went past the mountain.

"There he goes... I hope he's gone for good..." Maka said.

"I do too. But we better get moving. The whole place will be swarming with Imperials soon enough."

He started to move faster, so she went to catch up with him.

"It's probably best if we split up."

She became a bit nervous. "Uh... I think I'll stay with you..."

"Well that's fine then."

They stopped at a gravel path with a posted sign telling directions.

"Hmm. We should head to Riverwood. I think someone's there who can help us."

* * *

Maka's journal entry: #1

_I was captured by the Empire and been sentenced to death alongside Stormcloak rebels. We were being taken to Helgen, but before I could be executed, a dragon appeared and attacked the town. In the confusion, a Stormcloak soldier named 'Soul' helped me escape. I am now free and can do what I see fit in Skyrim._

* * *

**Here's something for you guys. I started writing this back in school and finally finished the first chapter (That's how much I slack off). I'll write more though.**


End file.
